Love is nothing but trouble!
by BlackCrystleOfNight
Summary: The lord from the west meets a white monk.
1. intro

The human girl and dog demon!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Claimer: I do own Mina Kino

Name: Mina Kino

Age: 15

Hair: long silver hair that goes to her knee but wears it up in a bun.

Eyes: blue

Like Sailor Moon!

Height: 5'6

Clever

Little shy

Strong sense of demonic era

Strong

Strong will

Beautiful

Sweet

Kind hearted

Never greedy

Moves quicker then a female human

And can be mean.

Time: feudal era Japan

Family: Strong monks that call themselves The White monks and strong sword wielders.

Her Family: all dead.

Mina had master healing, her holy powers, sword fighting, and perform exorcisms.

She carries a staff of bells, holy water, scrolls, and magical sand.

She is famous for being a healer and a monk like when a village was under attack by a demon and the villagers could not protect their selves. She slashed the large wolf demon in two pieces quickly so the kids could not it.

She can never seem to like men or dogs for some reason.

That is when she set out on a journey to find new healing herbs and plants.

She finds a clan of female imps that was being under attack by a very large rat demon.

She chanted a spell making the giant rat demon into a normal rat size and wacked it into the bushes. The leader of the female imp clan asked her name was. Mina told the imp.

When she walked away the leader followed, she asked why she was following her.

The female answered "My name is Haruka and I want the travel with you brave Mina!"

Mina agreed that Haruka could travel with her.

Mina has food, fresh water all the time, and Clean kimonos for her to change into.

She wears a white kimono with monk beads on her hand, and a hat that is made out of wheat.

Name: Haruka

Age: 50

Hair: black short hair

Eyes: black eyes

Height: 2'6

Demon: imp but she looks like Jakan.

Weapon: staff

Cold-hearted to males

Short temper

Nice

Sometime a chicken of giant dog demons or cat demons

Loyal to Mina

Haves fun killing demons for Mina

She is known for use witchcraft.


	2. part 1

The human girl and the Dog demon! Part 1

This is 50 year ago. The past…Of how you meet him…

The battle that was fought …

Sesshomaru vs. the cat clan…

The battle is won…

Sesshomaru and a few demons lived to see another day…

The last of cat clan ran away…

Making Sesshomaru the winner…

Mina's Pov

You and Haruka are walking on a dirt road to the nearest village.

"M'lady why are we going to Katao village?" asked Haruka walk aside you.

"Because I heard that many monks and priests lived here and that many have picked herd to sell and buy herbs. So I'm going to buy some and see if I can… oh my lord!" You said stopping, because a 6 feet away is a half of a town on fire. You hear screaming, then you see villager coming your way.

'I hope that isn't Katao village on fire!'

Many hurt and unharmed.

One of the village men sees and says "There A white monk! We are saved!"

Their lord came to you and asks "Oh please White monk save our peaceful village!"

"What has happen to Katao village?" you ask, bowing.

"A dog Demon, and toad liking demon with a staff of heads is burning the village. For no reason" said the lord.

"Ok I will take of it! Haruka make shor they are not hurt!" you yell while running toward to burning village.

"Why me?" you hear Haruka yell.

The Flames dances on the roofs of homes.

Then you hear the wind try to telling you something…

'Mina go … go into… into the flames… flames… there you… you will find… what you need… and there…there will… be him…the man…the demon… who kill … many human…The demon…and you…you will…clash swords…Swords…. You need…need the…thing… you…will for…for full… full your… dream…by killing…killing the…the demon…The flames…flames will…will not…not hurt you…my child… Mina!'

You walk into the dancing flames, for some reason the wind was right…It didn't burn you at all.

You start to speed walk until you see a man with long silver hair, white shirt with a patch of fur over his shoulder, and armor, also white pants. He had golden eyes. His face had two red scars on each side and on his forehead when he had a crescent moon mark. He looks like he is 6'4 feet high. You look down and see a male imp, with a staff of heads fire coming out of an old man's mouth.

'That thing you can kill with a stick'

You look behind them and see a moon necklace, and a moon ring.

'Oh man … This is going to be hard…very hard to get pass them to get that moon necklace and moon ring."

"I can see you human come out of the fire so I get you out of the way for lord Sesshomaru!" yells the male toad.

'Oh man the demon lord from east is here in the south. That is not right!'

You pick a rock off the ground, and walk out so they can see you.

"It is just a human female! My luck day!" it said.

You glare at the toad, POW you threw the rock, it hit him, and he was out.

"Dumb toad male he can't kill me" you said, as you look down at him.

You look up, and see that the man was gone.

'Where did he go to?' you look left and right.

Then you hear a cold voice coming from back you. "You humans make me sick that why you all should die."

Your eye starts to twitch. The grim on your staff became stronger.

Then you calm down knowing that if you get mad, he would have won already and said "You dog demons make me sick by destroy villages, killing innocent people, and that you demon lord of the East should go back to the East where you should have stayed. This is not eastern lands this is the southern lands. I wish could kill every dog demon this….Sesshomaru" You said smirking.

"Smart human girl…"You hear him growl out, and then you hear his footsteps running toward you and about you to kill. You look over your shoulder he was not there.

'I really hate Dog demons now but this one has guts not knowing what he is messing with.' You closed your eyes.

The next thing you know you are back to a wall, his left hand around your throat, his eye full of anger, and said "Scream girl and I may let you go." His right began to glow green about to go though your throat.'

'Buddy you can not poison me, I'm a priest!'

"Two words…Bite me!" you snapped. He was about to kill you but he stopped, and

asked "Why aren't you afraid to die?"

"Because I will die sooner or later and If I live this I will die in a month away…"you say, looking in to his eyes.

"How?" He asked not letting go.

"Why Are you ask a human girl if you hate human? Why do you care if I die?" you asked.

He grim around your throat became stronger, and asked in pissed off growl "HOW! IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME THIS TIME YOU WILL NOT LIVE!"

'This why I really like females much better then males'

"It a sickness I was born with, I have been fight this sickness by trying to find rare herbs. But I heard that a rare necklace can give powers to grow these herbs fast." you said about to smack him.

"I see you are in pain inside. You tell nothing but truth. Are you a healer?" He asked dropping you on the ground.

You rub your neck and said "Yes I am a white monk and a healer. Why do You ask Sesshomaru?"

"These human fools was lucky that they got some deep wounds on my chest and my back" he said look at you.

'One thing that is worst then a Dog demon lord is human liars!'

Your eye began to twitch again.

"So you want me to heal you and toad?" you said grab the necklace and ring then you got up back on your feet.  
"But two thing we three need to get out of the fire, and I need to talk to the village's lord." You said.

He smirked he knew what want you going to do.

He grabs the toad that he picks you up bridal style, and starts to run though the fire.

You were so close to him you could even feel his body heat. You just blushed and kept quiet…

THAT night

You were about kill the village lord for lying but You knew that was not right

Haruka and Jakan are glaring at each other.

You trying to get Sesshomaru to take off his shirt but he won't.

You were pissed off.

You pounce on him like a tiger would do to it pray. He just smirked.

'he is plan something bad. I can sense that for shor.'

You slipped his shirt off, you see many wounds but this dog demon you are on had muscles, and a very nice 6 pack.

'He wanted me to pounce on him but could have just stood still. Ok this is the first and the last time I going to think this…God he is hot and sexy looking without a shirt on.'

You blush some reason in your life you feel uncontrolled and this feeling of wanting this prefect man. You started to heal him. You could tell he wanted you badly because asked many questions about your life, his left hand was on your hip, other hand touching your thigh, and that he was lick his lips hungry while look at your low body.

"There all done…"you said getting up.

That is when Sesshomaru pulling you back down but he was on top.

That when a bunch of cat demons attacked him and send him flew right into a tree,

One of them yelled " Get off of our cat goddess now!"

They grabbed you and ran away.

"What do you mean CAT GODDESS!"

"DID YOU HEAR THE WIND?"

"YES WHY!"

"THAT MEANS YOU'RE OUR GODDESS!"

They placed you on a stand and chanted so words.

A white tail and ears appeared.

And you did not remember nothing about the mutt. Only Haruka…

You were wear a white kimono with a white mask.


End file.
